


Photo

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [37]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Bruce loves Diana, Diana loves Steve, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Wonder Woman (2017), Pre-Justice League (2017), Steve is dead
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce était jaloux d'un fantôme, d'un homme mort pour le monde en 1918.





	Photo

Photo

  
Bruce sentit un léger sourire naître sur son visage quand il reçu la notification sur son téléphone. Diana lui répondait, elle avait reçu la photo -qu'il avait cherché presque nuits et jours au lieu de chercher des méta-humains- il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en ouvrant le mail, pas à une explosion de joie ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais il espérait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait définir.

  
<<Merci de me l'avoir ramené.>>

  
C'était tout. Bruce cligna des yeux. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Rien. Nada. Nothing. Niet. Il s'affaissa sur son siège et souffla. Il regrettait beaucoup d'être tombé amoureux de la femme -était-elle vraiment une femme ? Elle avait combattu lors de la Première Guerre mondiale tout de même- qui lui avait sauvé d'une mort certaine face à Doomsday. Il aurait fini en cendres, et aurait rejoint Superman -une légère douleur à l'abdomen lui rappela ses erreurs- dans un monde meilleur. Il devrait vraiment rendre la pareille à Diana. Il relu le message dans un soupçon d'espoir de trouver un détail caché. Le mail était en anglais, et quelque chose attira son attention.

  
<<Thank you for bringing him back to me.>>

  
Him. Un homme. Diana ne parlait pas de la photo, mais d'un homme du passé. Bruce était heureux d'avoir fait ses recherches avant de rendre la photo à Diana. Ni l'indien, l'écossais ou l'acteur ne semblaient être proche de Wonder Woman sur la photo, il ne restait que le pilote américain. Celui qui s'était sacrifié selon les témoignages. Steve Trevor. Diana ne lui parlerait jamais de lui. Elle était encore amoureuse d'un fantôme. Bruce sentit une boule dans sa gorge alors qu'une voix lui criait qu'il faisait la même chose en s'attachant au souvenir de Superman.

  
Bruce était jaloux d'un fantôme, d'un homme mort en 1918. C'était presque subjectif après tout ce qui venait de se passer dans sa vie. Et de toute façon, après l'incident 'Martha' -pas ce nom- tout semblait être étrange et inexplicable. Bruce pensait sérieusement qu'il devenait fou de jour en jour. Que ferait Clark à sa place ? Il détestait se demander ça, il avait tué Superman alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de tout ramener à lui ?! Clark lutterait. Clark était fort, juste, bienveillant. Clark était tout ce qu'il n'était pas.

  
Bruce ferma le mail. Il devenait fou à cause de lui et s'en rendrait presque malade, vraiment malade. Que pouvait-il faire face à l'amour profond que ressentait Diana pour Steve. Il écraserait ses sentiments, si possible payerait sa dette envers elle, et il finirait par mourir d'une blessure trop sérieuse. Ça lui semblait extrêmement bien. Il ne répondrait pas à Diana, il ne savait pas quoi répondre de toute façon.

  
Et s'il ne mourrait pas d'une blessure physique, il mourrait d'une blessure émotionnelle, une profonde entaille dans son cœur. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à aimer normalement ? Comme il aimerait que Clark l'entende pour le guider.

  
Fin


End file.
